KurooHina - Three random words challenge !
by Aeryn58
Summary: Kuroo et Hinata révisent ensemble... et c'est tout ! Un petit OS, avec un ship random; KurooHina, et trois mots randoms; découvrez-les dans l'OS !


**_Bonjour ! :3_**

 ** _Voilà un petit OS "challenge", où Nymouria m'a donné trois mots à placer, avec du KurooHina :o !_**

 ** _Les mots étaient:_** cabotiner (jouer), dolent (attitude plaintive du à une souffrance morale),et kangourou.

Enjoy :'3

Je mets un pied dans l'appartement. L'ambiance est agréable, mais un peu tendue. La salle d'entrée est étroite et je ne sais pas si Kuroo m'a entendu. Je dépose mes chaussures de sport, et m'avance sur le parquet grinçant. J'hésite un peu à l'appeler, je prends donc ma respiration, longuement. Un peu gêné par le silence, je finis par prononcer son nom.

\- Tetsurou ?

Pas un bruit. Je m'arrête, et tends l'oreille. Je me tourne, observe plus attentivement le couloir étroit. Il n'est pas là ? Il m'a passé vite fait ses clés après un entraînement commun, je ne sais même pas trop pourquoi il m'a carrément passé… ces clés. En fait, avec Kuroo, on se parle, mais le plus souvent, par le biais de Kenma. Et depuis peu, par SMS. Genre, un soir, il m'a envoyé un « C'était pas mal, le match d'aujourd'hui. », et de là, on a discuté toute la nuit, comme on le faisait des fois, quand on se croisait par hasard en ville. Je m'en rappelle bien, j'étais sous ma couette, à regarder des dessins animés sur mon téléphone. C'était marrant.

\- Tetsurou, tu es là ?

J'avance de quelques pas, jusqu'à la porte, du salon je suppose, et quand je l'ouvre…

\- BOUAH !

\- AAAAAH !

Une blague débile. J'ouvre la porte, et il me surprend. Il éclate de rire, se tenant les côtes. Il exagère… Son grand sourire me passionne pendant quelques secondes, et je reprends conscience d'un coup.

\- Raaah, t'es bête, hmpf !

Il arrête de rire et fais un « Oya-oya-oya» en posant une main sur mes cheveux roux. Il les ébouriffe et je secoue la tête comme un chiot. Enfin, après quelques minutes à « cabotiner », -oui merci maman pour cette découverte- Kuroo soupire longuement, un air fatigué. Son visage est pâle, et il fronce les sourcils, les yeux à moitié fermés, mais garde cette sorte de sourire, comme pour me rassurer.

\- Ca va ? Tu es sûr que tu peux m'aider aujourd'hui ?

Oui. Alors. Tetsuro a fait un stage dans une université réputée il y a peu. Et, vu qu'on approche des examens, je cherchais quelqu'un pour m'aider à réviser. Sauf que Yachi n'est plus disponible depuis hier -à cause de ses parents-, Tsukki est énervant donc laissez tomber, surtout quand il y a un tel stress dans l'air, et Kageyama, n'y comptons pas, il est plus nul que moi (c'est pas vrai, mais chut). Du coup, j'avais demandé à Kenma, qui m'a renvoyé à Kuroo, parce qu'il allait chez sa famille, et de toute façon il aurait fini par craquer et sauter sur sa console. Je le connais pas si bien, le grand brun, mais on s'est déjà entraînés plusieurs fois au volley ensemble, par hasard.

Par exemple, un soir, j'avais oublié ma veste dans son gymnase, lors d'une rencontre. J'ai donc décidé d'aller la chercher, en prenant le bus, un après-midi. Cependant, il y a eu des problèmes de moteur, et j'ai dormi le reste du temps. Alors après avoir raté quelques stations et avoir couru, je suis arrivé pile poil après l'entraînement du soir. Et du coup, j'ai croisé –ou plutôt foncé sur- Kuroo, qui sortait après des heures d'effort. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je me souviens de cette odeur spéciale, de sueur mais avec aussi beaucoup de… phéromones ? J-je sais pas…Donc, après avoir un peu discuté, on a rigolé, et il s'est trouvé qu'on s'entend bien ensemble. Il m'a pris en « élève » et nous avons joué jusqu'à ce que la lune pointe. Après un message rapide à mes parents, j'avais pu m'arranger pour dormir chez lui. C'était une soirée super !

La grande perche me sort de mes pensées en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je regarde ses longs doigts forts, d'attaquant et de bloqueur, puis son visage, et son sourire, encore. Ses traits un peu détendus. Ce regard doux... ses cheveux cachent peut-être la moitié de son visage, ou presque, mais sa beau…té, reste évidente. Bref…

\- Pourquoi tu rougis, Shoyo ?

De sa bouche sort mon prénom tout naturellement, sans gêne. Et il rit aux éclats. Je détourne le regard, pour éviter de croiser ses yeux transperçants, et voit un paquet de cigarettes, sur une table basse. Je fronce les sourcils et hoche la tête inconsciemment.

\- Shoyo ?

Il a stoppé sa voix grave, résonnante dans ce silence. Il me regarde très intensément, essayant de me faire tourner la tête, mais je reste là, immobile, au milieu de la pièce, à fixer ses clopes. Je me sens mitrailler, à travers ma crinière rousse. Mon crâne me sert, me sert…

Il a peut-être l'âge… mais au lycée… enfin, il y a bien d'autres solutions pour se détendre ou se faire plaisir. Le volley ne lui suffit pas ? Ou bien il a des problèmes ? Personnels ? Familiaux ? Sentimentaux ? Je ne peux plus m'empêcher de me poser des questions, mon esprit curieux en marche. Mais j'ai un peu mal au cœur. Au ventre. Cette anxiété qui déteint sur moi. Il ne me fait peut-être pas assez confiance, mais j'aimerai savoir, l'aider. J'aime pas voir les gens comme ça. Non mais. Etre malheureux au point de se faire mourir à petit feu ? Quand je regarda de nouveau ses yeux, un peu vitreux, je compris enfin. C'était évident, pourtant. Cet air fade.

\- Ku-

\- Commençons à réviser, tu veux ? C'est pas en restant planté sur mon parquet que tu vas réussir, hein ! Va t'assoir sur le canapé, je reviens.

Je m'exécute, et après quelques minutes d'attente, à me perdre dans un courant de bêtises –quel genre de nourriture mange les kangourous- , le chat revient, avec un air plus enjoué.

Ca faisait déjà sûrement deux heures et-demie. Le travail était peut-être long et dur, mais au moins, j'avais appris des mots et tout était un peu rentré. Et c'est moi qui allais devoir rentrer. Mais, c'était intéressant. Ce moment… Kuroo explique bien, il est vraiment gentil, et sympa, et il dit les choses clairement, et j'avais un peu envie de rester. C'est comme si quelque chose me retenait. Cette envie de le découvrir un peu plus, sûrement. Mais bon, ce soir, mes parents tenaient vraiment à me faire un repas spécial. Et pour rien au monde je ne raterais de manger les bons petits plats de ma mère. Je souris en pensant ça, et mon ami me fait une petite pichenette sur le front.

\- Aïe !

\- Tu n'es plus concentré, Hinata ! Tu veux partir ?

\- C'est pas ça, mes parents tenaient à me faire manger des bons trucs eeet-

\- Raah, c'est bon, j'ai compris.

Il me dit ça gentiment, un coin de ses lèvres retroussé, avec un petit regard étrange, comme si il me trouvait… mignon ? Mais je suis vraiment nul pour détecter tous les sentiments des gens, alors j'oublie vite cette idée. Et, quand un blanc s'installe, je vois cet air dolent repeindre son visage (j'ai appris ce genre d'expression, aujourd'hui).

\- Je suis pas sûr que tu ailles bien…

Mon regard dévie automatiquement sur les cigarettes, qu'il a essayé de cacher derrière quelques cahiers.

\- En fait… Je sais pas si je peux te dire ça, Hinata.

Je fais une moue attristée, et honnêtement, bouge ma tête pour l'inviter à s'expliquer.

\- Bon… Tu vois, depuis que je te connais. Depuis le premier regard que tu as posé sur moi. Dès que j'ai vu cette lueur dans tes yeux, Hinata. Que tu es prêt à absolument tout pour gagner, sur le terrain. Tes pupilles dilatées, quand tu vois le ballon arriver. C'est impressionnant, tout ce que tu arrives à faire. Alors que tu es petit.

Je tique un peu mais je suis tellement concentré sur ses paroles que je ne dis rien.

\- Alors je me demande, des fois, si moi, j'ai vraiment ma place. J'ai peut-être l'air confiant, comme ça. Mais je cache tout. Tout en moi. Je suis qu'une cage vide, qui me casse à avoir une ambition plus grosse que moi. Hinata, tu me terrifies. Comme chaque match me terrifie. Tu vois, je fume, je m'empoisonne les poumons, juste pour ne penser à rien d'autre, _il a attrapé la boîte de cigarettes et la triture mollement,_ Pour ne plus penser à ce rôle de capitaine qui pèse sur mes épaules. C'est pas facile. C'est vraiment pas facile. De porter en plus ce masque de ténébreux confiant –que j'ai naturellement quand même, hein- qui n'a peur de rien. Celui qui porte l'équipe. Qui peut faire gagner un point de plus dans les pires situations, qui forme une défense parfaite, mène ses coéquipiers. C'est une source de pression énorme.

Il finit son monologue dans un souffle. Et, tel un kangourou, je saute sur lui –littéralement- et l'enlace. Je lui fais un câlin, ouai, à mon « pote », parce que tout ça, je ne connais pas. Tous ces sentiments durs. Ces obstacles qui te font reculer. Te font moins aimer le volley. Et c'est parce que je l'admire. Je le serre plus fort, mes petites mains accrochées à son t-shirt noir. Ma tête plongée dans son cou. Et ses bras se referment sur mon dos.


End file.
